


Birdcage

by Thalorighan



Series: Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: And wants to protect Annabeth, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Break Up, Breakup, F/M, He thinks he is dangerous, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson Angst, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy Jackson is scared, Percy has Nightmares, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Who is also kinda scared of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalorighan/pseuds/Thalorighan
Summary: Could you let me down?I don’t feel it nowI’m letting my head collapse on itselfCould you need me now?I can’t see howI think I’m forgetting how to breathe out--Percy will always protect Annabeth. If he thinks it's necessary, even against himself.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Past Annabeth Chase/Percy
Series: Percabeth oneshots wrapped around music that shapes my life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109861
Kudos: 17





	Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired and is wrapped around Novo Amor's song birdcage. It is an incredible song I love to distraction.

_For the record, I blame myself  
It went on and on, I let me lose_

I am terrible. Not a monster but a demigod who went too far and we should both know these are oneandthesame. ( Where do we draw the line? )

**_All the best, I made it through  
It went on and on and on without you  
(On and on and on and on)  
  
_ **

My mouth is agape to devour all the love you oh so foolishly give and yet it keeps pouring out of you.

Why?

I am sorry.

 _Could you_ _let_ _me_ _down?  
I don’t feel_ _it now  
I’m letting_ _my head collapse on itself  
  
_

I wish I was soft enough for you.

I wish I was delicate bones and fragile figure and weak grip and gentle soul. But my bones are sturdy and my heart ~~wont,~~ can’t leap past them to reach yours. And my figure is one that carries weight like the restless sky I am still holding. (it’s guilt.). I fear it will crush you, taint you when I touch you. And my fingers crumble ~~your heart~~ the old letters you wrote, wet with my sorrow and old surprise. (I thought you had given up last time. Rewind, repeat.)

My soul is not gentle and I scream in dreamless sleep. (You know what about.) When I wake up, I do naught but weep, your yellowed letters an abyss waiting patiently, staring back.

Darkness, darkness, darkness.

I know what

you write:

  
**_Could you need me now?_ **

And I write:

_I can’t see how_

And I

_think I’m forgetting how to breathe out._   
  
_For the record, I made my Hell  
It went on and on, I let it bloom_

Dark bags beneath shifting eyes. The mad god eyes me warily now. Nobody talks about it.

_  
For the best, I’ll stay in my room  
‘cause I’ll be better in the morning_

  
You are hunched over in you room, eyes like storm clouds swimming with tears. Your friends don’t ask you why anymore.

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

Oh dear. Oh love. Please don’t cry. Replay.

You write:

**_Could you need me now?_ **

And I write:

_I can’t see how  
  
_

And I

_think I’m forgetting how to breathe out._

This is life, there is no replay button. You don’t call. I don’t decline. Nobody says:

“Hey, it’s me, I just- -call me back, ok? I love you.”

It’s for the better. I’m dangerous and maybe next time I won’t stop.

Control seeps through my veins, sweet and sour and lovely. I’m miserable. (Ironic, right?)

It’s for the better.

  
_Don’t let it get you down_


End file.
